Az első karácsony
by HeLise
Summary: A történet a tumblr-n meghirdetett Hayffie Secret Santa kihívásra íródott, angol változat is van, de egyelőre csak ezt töltöm fel. Remélem tetszeni fog :)


Leírás: A Kapitólium bukása utáni időkben járunk. A 12. körzetet újra épülték. Haymitch és Effie fél éve párkapcsolatban vannak és ez az első együtt töltött karácsonyuk.

Az első karácsony

Az ablakon beszűrődő kora délutáni téli nap sugarai ébresztették a 12. körzet mentorát, Haymitch Abernathy-t. Kinyújtózott és a másik oldalára fordult, hogy tovább aludjon, de keze, ahogy a maga mellett lévő párnára hullott egy papírdarabba ütközött. Lassan nyitotta ki a szemeit, hogy hozzászokjon a világossághoz, majd felemelte a papír cetlit, és elolvasta a jól ismert, apró betűkkel írt levelet.

„Drága Haymitch,

Az ajándékod azon a helyen vár, ahol bevallottam, mit érzek irántad. Nagyon boldog karácsonyt! Érezd jól magad!  
Sok szeretettel,  
Effie"

Szomorúan elmosolyodott, mert tudta, hogy akitől származik az írás most távol van tőle. Arra gyanakodott, hogy Katniss csempészte be valahogy a párnára a fecnit, a konyhába pedig az ajándékot, amíg aludt. Feltápászkodott, vett egy forró fürdőt, felöltözött, majd lement az említett helyiségbe, ahol megtalálta az üveg Johnnie Walkert, rajta egy óriási kék masnival és egy újabb üzenettel.

„A következő ajándékod ott találod, ahol először megcsókoltál."

Haymitch jól emlékezett arra a pillanatra. Miután Effie elárulta az érzelmeit rögtön ki is rohant a házból és Haymitch csak két utcával arrébb érte be, nem messze a főtértől. Egy szót sem szólt, csak magához húzta a síró mégis valahogy megkönnyebbültnek tűnő nőt és megcsókolta. A mentor szomorú mosolyát egy vidám váltotta fel, kabátot és csizmát húzott, majd elment a megadott helyre. Az egyik ház ablakában talált rá egy pár kötött kesztyűre és benne a következő cetlire.

„Az utolsó meglepetés a réten vár."

Haymitch felvette a kesztyűt és elindult a rétre. Útközben senkivel sem találkozott és a réten sem volt senki és semmi. Elment egészen a fák széléig, de havon kívül mást nem talált. Annyira elmerült a keresésben, hogy csak későn vette észre a közeledő léptek zaját, már csak a hideg havat érezte a nyakán, és a halk kuncogásra lett figyelmes.  
- Meglepetés – mondta egy lágy hang. A férfi megfordult és nem hitt a szemének, pár méterre ált tőle élete szerelme, Effie Trinket.  
- Neked nem a Kapitóliumban kellene lenned és a szüleiddel ünnepelned a karácsonyt? – kérdezte szemöldök felvonva Haymitch.  
- Nem. Itt a helyem – mosolygott a nő – de persze, ha nem látsz szívesen akár haza is mehetek – mondta vállat vonva és elindult a főtér felé. Még két lépést sem tett mikor a férfi ölelő karjaiban találta magát. A mentor vállába fúrta fejét és felnyögött.  
- Annyira hiányoztál – mondta a férfi és a nő hajába temette az arcát.  
- Hiszen csak egy hete mentem el – motyogta Effie, holott neki is ugyan annyira hiányzott Haymitch.  
- Tudom – mormolta a mentor és beletúrt a nő hajába, majd kissé elszakította magát tőle és végig simított az arcán, mintha még mindig nem akarná elhinni, hogy ott van.  
- Bocsánat a hógolyóért – vigyorgott Effie és egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mint aki megbánta. Haymitch csak megcsóválta a fejét, majd egy jól irányzott mozdulattal a földre terítette a nőt és jól behavazta. Effie tátott szájjal bámult a fölé tornyosuló férfira.  
- Ezt te sem gondoltad komolyan – nyögte, de Haymitch csak nevetett – utállak – morgolódott továbbra is a nő.  
- Érdekes, egy hete még nem ezt mondtad – mosolygott önelégülten a férfi.  
- Tudod, hogy nem úgy…  
- Tudom – mondta a mentor - most legalább kvittek vagyunk – adta hozzá, majd feltápászkodott és segített felállni a kísérőnek is.  
- Kvittek? De hát legalább ötször annyi havat kaptam, mint te – panaszkodott Effie, miközben lesöpörte magáról a havat és elindultak hazafelé.  
- Nem kellett volna dobálózni, drágaságom.  
- Azért annyira nem bánom – vont vállat a kísérő – látnod kellett volna az arcodat – önelégült mosoly terült szét az arcán.  
- Azt hittem álmodom, úgy volt, hogy csak az ünnepek után jössz vissza.  
- Igen, de nem akartam nélküled tölteni a karácsonyt, igazság szerint legszívesebben minden egyes percet veled töltenék.  
- Ezt most csak azért mondtad, mert elragadott az ünnepi hangulat – vigyorgott Haymitch.  
- Ez nem igaz! – csattant fel Effie, aztán felsóhajtott és lezártnak tekintette az ügyet – Csinálunk hó angyalt? – kérdezte lelkesen.  
- Viccelsz ugye? – állt meg a séta közben a férfi és a nőre bámult, aki erre a fejét rázta – Mondd, hány éves is vagy? Öt?  
- Ugyan már Haymitch – fonta keresztbe a karját Effie – kérlek, most az egyszer – fogta könyörgőre.  
- Legyen – nyögte a mentor, majd lefeküdt a hóba – Nagyon ajánlom, hogy három másodperc múlva te is a hóban legyél Effie Trinket, mert ha nem, újra belenyomlak, és nem fogod megköszönni – morogta Haymitch. Néhány pillanat múlva hallotta az érintetlen hó ropogását, majd az egyenletesen fel-lemozgó karokat és lábakat. Egy percig csak ezeket lehetett hallani.  
- Most jobb? – kérdezte egy kis mosollyal a férfi, miután felkelt, lehúzta a kesztyűjét, és megnézte a két elkészült angyalt.  
- Sokkal – válaszolta Effie, majd ő is zsebre rakta a kesztyűjét, aztán megragadta Haymitch kezét és sietve elindult a mentor háza felé.  
- Hova ilyen sietősen? – kérdezte szemöldök felvonva a férfi.  
- Majd megfagyok – érkezett a válasz. Haymitch többet nem kérdezett.

Húsz perc elteltével a kandalló előtti kanapén melegedtek és forró csokit iszogattak.  
- Te mindig így ünnepled a karácsonyt vagy ez valami szokás a Kapitóliumban, hogy üzenetet hagytok, hó angyalt csináltok, aztán a tűz előtt melegedtek?  
- Ennél még sokkal többet csinálunk – vigyorgott Effie – Közösen feldíszítjük a fát és a lakást, filmet nézünk, karácsonyi dalokat énekelünk, táncolunk, főzünk, sütünk.  
- Édes Istenem… - sóhajtott Haymitch, lerakta a bögréjét az asztalra – Nem fogok énekelni, se főzni vagy sütni, valamint filmet se nézek – szögezte le – táncolni ESETLEG táncolok, a fadíszítéshez pedig hozzá is foghatunk. Tegnap Peeta addig nem hagyott békén, míg be nem hoztam a fát. Díszeket is hagyott itt, mint látod – mutatott a háta mögé a férfi.  
- Nagyszerű – mondta Effie vidáman, lerakta a forró csokiját, felállt a kanapéról, majd kisétált a szobából és egy lejátszóval tért vissza.  
- Na ne, zene hallgatásról nem volt szó… - morogta Haymitch.  
- Mégis mire akartál táncolni? – kérdezte szemöldök felvonva Effie, majd bekapcsolta a lejátszót, amiből nem a szokásos karácsonyi dalok szóltak.  
- Ez így mindjárt más, azt hittem a ronggyá hallgatott karácsonyi dalokat fogjuk hallgatni.  
- Hát tévedtél – mondta a nő, majd felhúzta a férfit a kanapéról – de most nem táncolunk, előbb fát díszítünk.  
- Nem lehetne, hogy csak nézlek, ahogy díszíted? – tudakolta Haymitch.  
- Kizárt – vigyorgott a nő, majd a fához lépet, az alatta lévő dobozból elővett néhány díszt és lentről felfelé haladva díszíteni kezdett. Haymitch mélyet sóhajtva követte Effie példáját. Fél óra elteltével elérték a fa tetejét, de már csak a nő csinálta. Ahogy nyújtózkodott, hogy elérje a legmagasabban elhelyezkedő ágat, felcsúszott a pólója és láthatóvá vált a derekán néhány sebhely. Haymitch ujjbegyével óvatosan megérintette a vágásokat és végig simított rajtuk. A nő megremegett, leejtette a díszt, hátrébb lépett a férfitől, majd betűrte a pólóját, hogy az véletlenül se mutassa újra sérüléseit, aztán felvette a díszt és az néhány pillanat múlva a helyére került. Effie hátat fordított Haymitchnek, lépései a lejátszó felé közeledtek, mikor érezte, hogy a férfi magához húzza, és lágyan ringatózni kezd vele az aktuális dal ritmusára. Átkarolta a mentor nyakát, arcát a vállgödrébe temette és próbált megnyugodni.  
- Annyira utálom őket – suttogta.  
- Pedig nem kellene – mondta Haymitch, majd felhúzta Effie pólóját.  
- Kérlek ne – szólt a nő és próbálta elhúzni szerelme kezét, de az nem engedett az akaratának.  
- Nem azt mondom, hogy szeresd őket – kezdte a férfi, miközben keze utat keresett magának a sebhelyektől tarkított háton felfelé, hogy megtalálja a leghosszabb és legmélyebb vágást – csak fogadd el. Lehet, hogy furcsán hangzik, de sokkal több, sokkal erősebb vagy ezektől – fejezte be, és mutatóujjával végig követte sebet, egészen a nő szoknyájának széléig, ahol be is fejeződött az.  
- Szeretlek – suttogta a kísérő, Haymitch pedig érezte, ahogy a nő könnyei átáztatták az ingét. A mentor két tenyerébe fogta Effie arcát, ujjaival letörölte a könnyeit, majd lágyan megcsókolta szerelmét.  
- Mi lenne, ha átmennénk Peetáékhoz és odaadnánk az ajándékokat? – kérdezte Haymitch miután szétváltak.  
- Csak előbb rendbe szedem magam – bólintott Effie, majd a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt.  
- Ne túl sok sminket – kiáltott utána Haymitch, amire halk kuncogás volt a válasz.

Néhány perccel később a Mellark ház ajtaján kopogás hallatszott. Katniss nyitott ajtót és mosolyogva fogadta a két kis csomaggal érkező párt.  
- Azt hittük már sosem értek ide – mondta Katniss, ahogy átkísérte a párt az étkezőbe.  
- Miből gondoltátok, hogy ma jövünk át és különben is honnan tudjátok, hogy Effie itthon… akarom mondani itt van? – kérdezte szemöldök felvonva Haymitch. A válasz Peetától érkezett.  
- Láttuk, amint délkörül Effie beoson a házba és gondoltuk, ő majd úgy is átcibál hozzánk.  
- Ami azt illeti megelőztem Effie-t, tulajdonképp én cibáltam át őt – közölte Haymitch és egy önelégült mosollyal nyugtázta a kísérő felháborodását, miszerint nem magától jött át a párhoz.  
- Ó, hát a lényeg, hogy itt vagytok – mondta Katniss – egy pillanat és hozzuk a vacsorát.

A vacsorát követő ajándékozásról Haymitch és Effie hamar eljött, nem akarták zavarni a most már eljegyzett fiatalokat az ünneplésben.  
- Olyan csodálatosak – mondta Effie, miközben levette a csizmáját, kabátját és a többi meleg holmit.  
- Valóban – válaszolt Haymitch röviden.  
- Valami baj van? – kérdezte a nő.  
- Mikor is érkeztél meg? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.  
- De hiszen tudod… - kezdte a kísérő, mire a mentor elővett a kabátjából egy sötétlila sálat.  
- Ez mit keresett náluk?  
- Kora reggel érkeztem – sóhajtott Effie – Az első dolgom az volt, hogy hozzájuk mentem és megkértem őket, hogy dobjanak össze egy vacsorát. Azt szerettem volna, ha a…- a nő a megfelelő szavakat kereste – ha az ünnepet a családoddal töltöd, eredetileg náluk szerettelek volna várni, meglepetést akartam, de… - mielőtt befejezhette volna Haymitch betapasztotta a száját egy csókkal.  
- Csodálatos vagy – vigyorgott, Effie csak mosolygott és megölelte a férfit – még nem adtam oda az ajándékod – mondta a mentor és kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
- Igazán nem kellett volna semmi – mondta őszintén a nő, de látszott rajt, örül, hogy a férfi gondolt rá.  
- Semmiség az egész – mosolygott a férfi, majd a nőt maga után húzva átment vele a nappaliba és a kandallópárkányról levett egy nagyobb kocka- és egy másik téglalap alakú dobozt, és átadta Effienek. A kísérő a kocka alakú dobozzal kezdte, amiben egy arany karperec volt.  
- Egy csapat vagyunk, nem igaz? – kérdezte a férfi és felmutatta a kezét, amin ott pihent a karkötő, amit a nőtől kapott a 75. Viadal előtt.  
- Nem hittem, hogy még meg van – mosolygott a kísérő, ezzel egy időben felhúzta a saját karkötőjét – Gyönyörű. Köszönöm – mondta miközben kinyitotta a téglalap alakú dobozt, amiben egy kulcs volt és egy cetli. „Hozzám költözöl? - H"  
- Hiszen már majdnem így is itt lakok – nevetett Effie.  
- Nem, mindig elmész, még ha csak néhány napra is – mondta komolyan Haymitch – és én ezt nem szeretném, azt akarom, hogy mindig itt legyél, minden éjjel és minden nap. Minden nélküled töltött percet utálok, olyan mintha újra és újra elveszítenélek, mindig az jut eszembe, hogy ott hagytalak a Kapitóliumba egyedül.  
- Nem a te hibád volt – szakította félbe Effie a könnyeivel küszködve.  
- Igenis az én hibám volt, ezen már nem változtathatok – folytatta a férfi – nem szeretném újra elkövetni azt a hibát, hogy szem elől veszítselek. Szeretlek – sóhajtott Haymitch és a nőnek már ez a vallomás felért egy ajándékkal, sőt jobb ajándékot el sem tudott volna képzelni – Szóval igen vagy nem?  
- Igen – válaszolt Effie – igen, igen, igen – ismételte, visszatette a párkányra a dobozokat, szorosan átölelte szerelmét, aki felemelte őt és megcsókolta.  
- Boldog Karácsonyt Effie! – suttogta a férfi és a szobájukba vitte a nőt.

Vége


End file.
